Dawa
He is the keeper of the Tree Farm in Portia, working alongside Aadit. He can be found strolling along the Tree Farm entrance during the day. Background The oldest of the Hulu Brothers, Dawa arrived at Portia when the brothers came with their grandmother. Because of his strength, Dawa was able to get a job at the Portia Tree Farm. Through his care, Dawa made the tree farm into a pillar of the city economy. Personal Life Dawa was born on Autumn of Day 15 and is the oldest brother of seven brothers. Dawa and his brothers moved to Portia with their grandmother. Due to his strength, Dawa landed a job at the Portia Tree Farm, where he eventually became the keeper of the farm. Physical Appearance Related Characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye, and his younger brothers, Erwa, Sanwa, Siwa, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. He considers Aadit, his colleague at the Portia Tree Farm, to be his Friend. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|^|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa| | Aadit|_ }} Schedule At the end of the day, he returns to his home, which is located just inside the entrance of the Tree Farm. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 21:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when ordering products from the Tree Farm ;Good Friend :Receive a 20% discount when ordering products from the Tree Farm ;Best Friend :Receive a 25% discount when ordering products from the Tree Farm Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * New in town? I'm Dawa, it's really easy to get me mixed up with my brothers, so don't be surprised. Nice to meet you! ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! |-|Missions= *Mission: Dawa's Fish Stew: Did you get it right? My Grandmama put in Fish, Eggs, and Salt in a Cooking Set. I think she also adds some magic into it, as it's delicious every time! |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I carried this pot here you know...along with Paulie. But I carried the bigger load. Gift Need to specifically confirm whether Dawa cares about any of the universal gifts. |q2= |q3= |q4= |v1= |v2= |v3= |v4= |version=1.0 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar Dawa is eligible for sparring. RPS Dates Invitation Play *Likes Rice and Spaghetti *Dislikes Salad |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |R2= |R3= }} Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Dawa's case, he represents red. *''Da'' in Chinese means "big" or "strong", which is relative to Dawa's physique and his position as the oldest of the Hulu brothers. Gallery Dawa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers